More Than Money
by Timmycheese
Summary: A nice light FarinaDart fic. 'Cause there isn't enough of them around :D


**More than Money **

**--------**

Timmycheese: HA! Tis me again! (Waves franticly)

Erk: sigh, what the fic about THIS time, more Serk fluff? (gag)

Timmycheese: NUP! It's about a rare couple, Farina/Dart!

Lucius: GASP! How-how could you?

Timmycheese: Err… enjoy?

-------

Farina's birthday started out as a pretty normal day. But that's only if you count a normal day as being woken up at sparrow fart to a bunch of wide-eyed Pegasus knights holding a humongous cake labeled 'HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY SISTER!'.

Farina woke groggily and mumbled a grumpy "What time is it?"

Florina smiled a sincere apology at her older sister and said "Sorry Farina, but it IS your birthday and we have many a fun things to do today!"

Fiora just snorted and said "You look like medusa". Fiora had also been awakened by Florina as well, and she did not seem happy about it.

Florina gave her oldest sister a glare and turned back to Farina. In fact, Florina looked like the only one alive at that particular moment; her blue-haired sisters looked like zombies. 

"Pffft, I could say the same thing to you sister dear, but it would be a compliment" the early morning had obviously not affected Farina's dislike for her eldest Pegasus sister.

Florina decided to intervene before Fiora could retort with mental pain (or physical). She pointed to the melting candles on the cake, "Blow out the candles and make a wish Farina!" she said cheerfully. 

"Florina, those wishes don't come-" Farina started but was cut off by a elbow jab to her gut from Fiora as she motioned with her head towards Florina's sparkling eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it" Farina resigned. 'I wish…I wish someone would give me a good present today!' she thought and blew out the candles. One was left standing.

"Che…" Farina said stubbornly and crossed her arms; Fiora could only smile at her younger sister's face, as it was quite amusing.

"I guess your wish won't come true then" Fiora said playfully, Farina just shot her a glare. But Fiora was only half-right.

Fiora stepped out of tent into the blinding morning sun. She blinked a few times and stretched out her arms. 'It's too early, no ones up' she thought and frowned. The only people who were awake were Dorcas, Rath, Lyn and Dart. Farina frowned even more when she realised her favorite piggy bank, Hector, was still asleep.

Farina walked up to the person she knew the most out of the four, which happened to be Dart. "How about a big birthday breakfast for the birthday girl!" she announced throwing her arms up in the air, her face plastered with a big grin.

"Huh, wha?" Dart replied, somewhat flustered. Farina was puzzled, Dart was rarely flustered. 'Maybe he had just been dozing off' she thought.

She poked his forehead, moving her face up to his "It is my birthday" she said slowly as if she was talking to someone who wasn't quite there.

"Yeah so?" came the very much awake, gruff voice of the striped shirt pirate. Dart pushed Farina's face away and continued, "What of it?"

Farina's brow wrinkled in annoyance, talking to Dart was always aggravating. "So? So? What do you mean so, don't you know what a birthday is?" Farina half yelled, then she sighed. 'It's too early for a fight' she thought and decided to go back to bed.

Dart looked anxious. He shuffled a bit. Farina raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" she said suspiciously. Dart quickly averted his gaze and, blushing slightly, he mumbled "nothing".

Farina was too tired to argue so she just shrugged and kept walking back to the tent.

"W-wait!" Dart called to Farina and grabbed her wrist. Farina was staring at Dart, a small part of her head told her "it's the cold morning air, it's got to be".

"I don't really have a birthday breakfast you" Dart said nervously still clutching Farina's wrist, "but I do have a small present".

Farina snorted and began "Well it's-"but she was cut off by Dart giving her a kiss right on the lips. It was short and light but it meant something.

Dart jumped back like he got but by a mosquito, rubbed his head and said sheepishly "Happy Birthday".

He then retreated back to the tent he shared with Dorcas and Batre before Farina could respond. Farina just stood there with wide eyes and then slowly retreated back into her tent where her sisters were talking quietly. She sat on her bed and silently contemplated what had just happened. She avoided Dart for the rest of the day.

When Fiora, Florina and Farina were settling into bed that night, Florina asked "Did you get what you wished for Sis?"

Before Farina could reply, Fiora butted in with "Of course her wish didn't come true, she didn't blow out all the candles remember?". Florina looked crestfallen at such a blunt statement about wishes.

"The Queen of Pig-Headedness is right for once in her life" said Farina and flashed Florina a grin only Farina would be capable of. Fiora looked angry and decided not to start a fight right before bed and silently lay down to sleep.

"Oh I'm so sorry Farina" Florina said to her sister sympathetically.

"I'm not" said Farina and turned off the lamp and lay down to bed, leaving her two sisters to be baffled by the middle sister once again.

End

------

Timmycheese: yay!

Erk: Wasn't so bad

Lucius: Hooray for Farina/Dart!

Timmycheese: (eats chocolate)


End file.
